love life
by Lilian evers
Summary: Later on in het story does Remus and Harry feel something for each other...impreg later on the story
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was 6 July 1997.

In the house at the edge of the woods happened three strange things that night.

There were four men present in the small house.

Harry potter, Remus lupin, Albus dumbledore and Arthur weasly stood for the fire.

They were brought that evening with each other through an accident.

An accident where most men will be frightened.

That night was dreadful for all the four men.

They saw three men lie on the ground for their feet.

Three men that came too much for known.

Three men where they could not believe of that they lay death for their feet.

Three men of which they loved unbelievably much.

There rolled by all four men tears over their cheeks.

They could not believe it normally.

It was a very quiet and dreadful night.


	2. Chapter 2: the eyes

Chapter one

Harry, Dumbledore, Remus and Arthur stood still for the fire.

In such a way they could not believe it, lay the truth really for their eyes.

There was a horrible silence.

"This cant be the truth or something?" overdraw Harry the silence.

Everybody looked around and send a look of gratitude to Harry at the same time.

"My boy, I am a freight that it really is the truth" said Dumbledore.

"Only how could it be their event?" asked Remus after a time.

"That knowledge do we not now Remus, which must come "said Dumbledore.

"Albus, we have no idea whose " said Arthur.

While the other had a conversation were the dead bodies.

Harry was near the dead bodies.

Harry squatted next to one of the bodies.

So far Harry wanted to see lays it blood on the bodies and on the rug to it.

He strips a few hair aside.

You saw a pair blue eyes.

Harry's face became to tint.

Remus noticed this and walked to Harry.

"Harry what is there at the hand?" asked Remus and knelt self next to Harry.

Harry looked up and looked at Remus.

"Remus, I, I cannot do this" Harry said and run away.

Remus looked how Harry run away.

Remus looked at Harry's squatted body and almost zoned out.

Remus stared and he to strips a few hair aside

And again you saw a few blue eyes.

Remus face also went a few tints wither.

Remus stood quick and walked over to Dumbledore and Arthur.

Arthur and Dumbledore saw all of this and looked amazed.

Remus said nothing and walked away only to seek Harry.


	3. Chapter 3: History of old friends

Chapter 3: History of old friends.

_Remus said nothing and only walked a way to find Harry. _

Remus sought almost the whole house through but had not found Harry.

Remus remained his search till that he heard a voice in a room which he by walked.

Remus walked in and sits next to Harry on the bank.

Harry looked up and embraced Remus sturdily.

Remus with a hand in Harry's hair and with the other on its back.

"R-Remus why him?" asked Harry softly.

"I do not know it Harry, really I do not now "said Remus.

There was a deathly silence.

Harry laid its head on Remus shoulder and cried the pain out.

"I knew him not as good as you did Harry "said Remus softly.

There was again a small silence.

"Will you tell me over him can you Harry? Can you me tell how the time was that you spent with him?" asked Remus softly.

"Of course Remus" said Harry and went from the bank off to sit against a wall.

"I have met him for the first time when I was 7, I was on the schoolyard and he came walk to me, he asked whether I wanted to help him with its homework" said Harry and was a minute

silence.

"He saw that I was amazed and he asks me whether he had something have done wrong, I said no it is alone that anybody asked me to help, when we once finished talking the school was ended. We were to Lady Figg gone to make our homework, we have since than arranged after school time to make homework with Lady Figg" said Harry.

It was again a silence and Harry looked Remus in the eyes.

"Since than we have always more and more with each other arranged, I came more by Tommy at home and Tommy always more by Lady Figg where we appointments. When we were 9 we were best friends and had 2 friends more Robin and Mark, we had many laugh with they four people of us till Robin and Mark moved to America. Tommy and I wrote Robin and Mark many letters and 4 times in the month they came back flown to here with Tommy and me to sleep and talking to do" said Harry whispering and there walked tears over his cheeks. Remus was quiet something too quietly.

Remus had been shocked this had never conscience of Harry.

Remus stood on and wanted to sit next to Harry and embraced him sturdily.

After a few minutes, Harry was preventing a little bit more calming.

"Harry, you mean that one of the bodies is of Tommy?" asked Remus softly.

Harry nodded but looked at the plafond.

"I have not yet seen the other 2 bodies but I have a suspected that the bodies looked like Robin and Mark " said Harry.

"I mean Ron and Hermione are my best friends but I have now them sins first year, and Tommy was my first friend I ever had "said Harry softly.

There was a silence between Harry and Remus.

Just a few minutes later Harry stood on walked out of the room.


End file.
